


Unnormal Pheromones

by SophiaGrass



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: －法拉利味道Alpha51x大佛味道Omega244－又見沙雕－－與小夥伴閒聊時產生的清奇腦洞
Kudos: 4





	Unnormal Pheromones

1

堂本光一與堂本剛是一對感情十分融洽結婚多年的夫夫。

他們是高中同班同學，一個是Alpha一個是Omega，兩人的個性簡直天作之合一般的契合。

因此愉快的談起了戀愛。

2

光一的信息素是法拉利車上那種混合金屬、汽油與皮革的味道，剛則是奈良大佛的氣味，難以形容是混雜木頭味還是石頭的冷味還是下雨後的氣味總之是很神聖。

談戀愛談到上了大學，兩人終於要做成年人做的那件為愛鼓掌的事情時，剛以騎乘的位置被進入，光一開始不斷的挺動腰部，兩人信息素也越來越濃郁、互相交纏。

堂本剛就吐了。

他暈車。

3

總算克服暈車的毛病後，光一又遇到了一個問題，那就是有時候剛一早睡醒迷迷糊糊的聞到光一的味道時，就會把手伸到光一因早晨撐起一個小帳篷的胯下，一把握住。

開始做出換檔的動作。

4

堂本剛也有個煩惱。

他每次在路上不小心洩漏出信息素的時候，總有人不自覺的雙手合十對著他恭敬的參拜。

可是問題就在於，聞他味道那麼長時間的堂本光一卻從來沒拜過。

於是他向光一問了這個疑問。

光一告訴他，那是你沒看到，我另外的地方豎起來拜了。

5

熟年夫夫在一起時間長了，有時候做前戲的時候比較容易恍神，此時就會看到堂本剛一臉超然物外的握著堂本光一的"排檔桿"換檔。

然後就會被壓回床上狠狠的喚回注意力。

6

結婚幾年後堂本剛懷孕了，等到開始分泌母乳的時候，堂本家的Alpha旦那桑唱著歐派之歌朝自家Omega靠了過去。

"我也喝了，妹妹也喝了，PAPA也喝了～"

跟隨著歌詞唱著，PAPA就真的喝了，然後意外的發現乳汁沒什麼味道，甚至顏色還有點透明。

再接著看到剛震驚地指著自己的頭，立刻去照了鏡子才發現居然頭部自帶一圈聖光效果！

原來產出來的是聖水嗎？！

之後旦那去上班，午休時間大家一關燈，就知道PAPA前一天究竟有喝沒喝了。

End

\-------------------------------分隔線------------------------------  
我一定要強調原本只是想討論一下之後要寫的一篇ABO文兩人的信息素味道而已！  
然後可愛的小夥伴就說要不常見的是吧？那吱喲大佛味道扣醬法拉利味道吧！  
接著我們就停不下來了(つд⊂)  
汙穢的腦子該怎麼辦？  
只好繼續汙穢下去了！ヾ(*´∀ ˋ*)ﾉ


End file.
